Kindness and Violence
by MizukoMidori
Summary: I don't want to give the plot away. Ikhny/Hiead with Teela/Zero. Reasons for coupling in A/N. R
1. Default Chapter

Kindness And Violence!  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi ppl. Okay this is A Hiead/Ikhny mainly with some Zero/Teela thrown in on the side. I know zero and Teela seems a little strange and their not really a couple, but their my two favorite characters. If you don't like it then tough tootles. This is an A/U. OOSness and Icness are greatly involved. I tried ton keep the character like themselves mostly. Pwease R&R as usual.  
  
  
  
Prologue   
  
On the planet Zion there are two rivaling kingdoms. The Megami Kingdom and The Kouhosei Kingdom. Megami was ruled by a cold-hearted king named Koru and Kouhosei by a kinder, fairer king, Azuma. Each had a son to rule in their place when they died. Hiead Gner for Megami and Zero Enna for Kouhosei. The boys had met several times on the battlefield and loathed each other. The two kingdoms have been raging war for over twenty years. Koru also had a daughter, Teela. She was kinder than the two males, but assertive and not afraid to do what needed to be done, no matter what the cost. Koru treasured his daughter for that virtue, but never allowed her to fight. And for that Teela defied her father. We enter the story with our 15 year old boys strategizing new plans to defeat their enemy.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay this will be a lot longer I swear it. I just want to know if this story line sounds promising. I know Zero and Azuma or Teela and Hiead and Koru aren't related either, but it fits with the story and thus is A/U.  
  
Tomarrow or some time soon the first chapter, the players. R&R. 


	2. The players

Kindness And Violence  
  
A/N: Here is the first chapter of the story. It's called players because it introduces the main character is the story as well as the plot line. Also part of it makes it seem like Kizna plays a major roll. That's sort of true. Ikhny is obviously in a better roll than her. I just don't mention her quite as much in this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
Hiead paced the length of the room irratably. It didn't take a scientist to figure out he was pissed.  
  
"Maps!" he snapped at the two servant girls that accompanied him almost everywhere.  
  
Wrecka and Saki unrolled several maps on the large table. Hiead studied them carefully. A wicked grin spread across his lips.  
  
"The creek. They won't expect an attack there," he said to himself.  
  
"Sir the creek has been agreed upon as a piece ground. No fighting is to be commenced there since both sides draw their water from it." Saki informed her prince.  
  
"Damn! Who the hall made that stupid agreement?!"  
  
He kicked a nearby chair into the wall, shattering it on impact.  
  
"Your father, Oh-Smart-One." Wrecka muttered quietly under her breath.  
  
Saki glared at her, as did Hiead. In two steps he was across the room with the girl against the wall.  
  
"I suggest you don't make stupid comments. Understand."  
  
She nodded and he threw her to the side sending her stumbling over a chair. He gave Saki a look before going back over the maps.  
  
  
"You called us in here sir?" Kizna said.  
  
She and her partner as well as friend bowed. Zero waved his hand, indicating that they needn't be so formal.  
  
"Yes I called you. I have a question, a favor to ask you."  
  
"Okay. Shoot"  
  
Kizna grinned. She liked her prince. She could be herself around him and not get in trouble.  
  
"Well, we have no idea what the Megami's next plans are. Not even a hunch. So I wanted to send in a couple of spies. Last week a couple of the prince's personal servants croaked. I'd like to send you to there as replacements."  
  
The girls eyes widened.  
  
"You want to send us?!" Ikhny cried.  
  
"Yes. I trust you two the most. Will you do it? Please?"  
  
He got down on his knees in a begging position, and gave them a pleading look. They giggled.  
  
"Alright. Alright. You talked us into it." Kizna answered, still giggling.  
  
Zer stood up, "Thanks Ick, Thanks Kiz. Just one more thing. A milk man goes to Megami every three days. He's an informant of mine. Any info you get relay it to him."  
  
The two girls nodded and left.  
  
  
  
Teela sighed as she looked herself over in the mirror. She wore a lovely green silk dress that accented her hair and eyes. It was her fathers favorite. She hated it.   
  
"You look lovely." Leena, her handmaiden, personal suck-up, and best friend stated.  
  
"Maybe, but I don't like it."  
  
Teela peeled her eyes from the mirror and gave her friend a sad look.   
  
"Is it right that we should be fighting the Kouhosei Kingdom?"  
  
Leena shrugged as usual. Her princess would always ask questions like that.  
  
Teela tore into the closet and came out a few moments later in her ugliest dress. White nylon, that reached to her knees and no sleeves. Leena's eyes widened.  
  
"Teela, what are you..."  
  
She was cut off, "Look, I cannot stand to be cooped up in this castle like a little kid. I may only be 15, but I'm old enough to see the kingdom I may someday rule."  
  
Leena sighed in defeat, "What are you planning?"  
  
"I'm hitching a ride on the next hay wagon that passes this way." She answered, tying on her velvet green cloak and putting up the hood hiding her face.  
  
A/N: How was that? Good? Bad? I thought it was good, but you're entitled to your own opinion. In the next chapter Ikhny and Hiead meet. Not a pretty picture. Stay tuned for (cheesy corny music plays in the backround) The Spies. 


	3. the spies

Kindness And Violence  
  
  
A/N: Second chapter. I'm doing god on this story. There's a violence warning in this chapter. I guess there could be one in the last chapter too, but oh well. This chapter centers around Ikhny and Kizna. R&R, with my usual Pwease at the end.  
  
Velita: Uh Disclaimer don't own the characters do own the plot.... In a way. Oh and uh Teel wants me to say that pwease is her word too.   
  
Me: Don't steal my word, Pwease.  
  
  
  
Ikhny and Kizna hitched a ride to Megami on a haywagon. It was two days after Zero asked them to do this. Kizna was ready for an adventure, but Ikhny was scared. She'd heard horror stories of what the prince and king did to girls there. Why else would two girls just die? Even though it went against the mission, Ikhny secretly hoped to get a job as a simple kitchen girl or even better just get thrown out. She wanted to go back to working for Zero. Zero was a breeze to work for.  
  
This Hiead, on the other hand, sounded like a horrible boy.  
  
"What do you think he's like?" she asked Kizna.  
  
The cat-like girl tried to shrug, but being underneath the hay didn't succeed.  
  
"I'm not sure. I hear he's a real jerk."  
  
"That he doesn't give a care about the female population in general."  
  
They giggled.  
  
A few hours later the wagon came to a stop. They poked their heads out of the hay. The driver gave them a nod telling them it was clear for them to go in. They climbed out and got all the straw off them.  
  
Just inside the entrance a guard stopped them.  
  
"What is your purpose for being here?" he asked looking the girls up and down with a sadistic smile on his face.   
  
Ikhny trembled.  
  
"We're here to take the place of the two servants that died recently." Kizna answered bravely.  
  
"Fine he's up in his quarters. Nara will take you there."  
  
He reached into the nearby room and yanked out a small, scruffy looking little girl, throwing her to the ground. The two girls flinched and Ikhny let out a small whimper.  
  
"Show these girls to the Princes quarters. They're his new servants."  
  
The girl nodded, getting up hastily and limping down the hallway with the two following.   
  
Nara opened the door saying a measly little "Your new servants," before scampering off.  
  
The prince and two other girls stood there staring. Hiead then went back to pacing restlessly. But not before Ikhny noticed the bleeding cut on his forehead. Her "overall concern for all humans" instincts took over.   
  
She rushed forward whipping out a cotton-ball and started to wipe at the cut. She had hardly touched the blood when she was thrown harshly to the ground. He then picked her up by her shirt and slammed her hard against the wall. Her glasses hung askew and the wind knocked out of her.   
  
"Sir she's new, she doesn't know!" Wrecka cried.  
  
Saki gave her that warning look again.  
  
"Exactly," Hiead hissed, "She needs to learn. One you don't touch me without permission, which you'll never get. Two don't speak unless spoken too directly. And three you don't exist unless I ask you to do something."  
  
He dropped her and she sank to the floor in a sobbing whimpering heap.  
  
"And never cry. Crying is a stupid weakness that I will not allow in my servants."  
  
This only brought a fresh wave of tears. Kizna started to teach this guy a lesson, but Saki grabbed her arm with an amazing amount of strength, with a non-expression on her face.  
  
"Unless you want to end up in the hospital wing, I suggest you don't," she whispered in her ear.  
  
Kizna held back. She did however glare at the boy.  
  
When Ikhny had stopped crying Hiead threw her into Kizna.  
  
"One thing you will learn is to not mess with or cross me. I don't give a freaking damn about you. When you have your personal time you can ask these two. They've spent a good portion of their lives in the hospital wing."  
  
He smirked maliciously. Kizna hugged the whimpering Ikhny protectively.  
  
"We'll take her to the hospital wing on our personal time." Wrecka whispered assuredly.  
  
Hiead shot her a glare.  
  
This was going to be one hell of a ride.  
  
  
A/N: Okay a lil about Saki and Wrecka. Saki has been Hiead's servant the longest, since they were little kids. She's been beaten by him so many times that she's grown strong over the years. Also she has become unfazed to her beating and the beatings of others. She does look out for everyone though, like a mother. Wrecka has been his servant for five years. She developed the same kind of strength as Saki, but she's rebellious. She likes to help out new girls. R&R PWWEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEE!!!!!! Lol! 


	4. Run Away Princess

Kindness And Violence  
  
  
A/N: Hi hi people. Alright thank you for the reviews. I'll consider changing the name of Zero's Kingdom. Tell me if you think I should at the end of this chapter. I was just having a hard time thinking of names and I thought the name of the show would be clever. And I did forget to put the O at the end of Zero's name that time. I have a tendency to type to fast and misspell words and leave words or letters out. Thank You. R&R Pwease.  
  
Velita:Well that just wraps it all up doesn't it.  
  
Me: Ignore her.  
  
  
  
While the driver was distracted Teela ran from her hiding place among the shadows into the hay wagon. Everyday for two days from morning to evening she waited for a wagon, and finally one had arrived. Two unfamiliar girls had climbed out the back, but she was not concerned about that.  
  
She quickly covered herself with hay and hunched down. This is no way for a princess to travel. I'll have to live though. I won't be able to sneak out on an open horse. I'll just see where the... hay takes me.  
  
A few moments later it began to move and Teela jumped a little at the surprise. She settled in and dozed off a bit. Overall it was a very long and boring ride and she was glad when it was over. Just to be safe she waited about ten minutes then hopped out of the wagon.  
  
What she saw before her was definitely not what she expected to see. The large palace of her brothers mortal enemies. She had entered enemy territory. As she stood there gaping someone grabbed her arm.  
  
"You must be his royal pain in the asses new servant girl. I thought you bringing a friend, but oh well. You look well fed and healthy. You'll fit right in. I'm sure the prince will like you. Oh he was close to the other two, but that's just how he is. Especially with girls. Oh I'm so terribly rude. My name is Tressa. I'm the nurse around here. I also look after all the girls."  
  
By now they had entered the palace, walked many hallways, and stopped infront of a door.  
  
"Oh we're here. I was hoping to have a little more time to talk with you. Well we can chit chat later. I'm sure the Prince is dying to meet you." Tressa babbled, not giving Teela enough time to say anything, in which she was trying to.  
  
Tressa shoved her through the door and closed it behind her. This left her alone in the room with the very same boy her brother had cursed many times. She swallowed. Would he know who she is?  
  
He grinned, showing off perfect white teeth. Teela had to admit, despite what Hiead said (not that she believed him) he was not ugly. He was far from it.   
  
"Hi. You probably know this, but I'm Zero. You'll be working for me now. Though most wouldn't call it work."  
  
She nodded.  
  
"So what's your name?" he prompted her.  
  
"Well uh... it's" she faltered.  
  
"Oh come on. Don't be shy. I want to be friends."  
  
He held out his hand with that big grin on his face.  
  
"Well my names Teela. I'm afraid there has been a misunderstanding though."  
  
He gave her a questioning look.  
  
"I didn't come here to be your new servant, Or friend, or whatever. I didn't even intend to come here. That Tressa women, just assumed..." she trailed off before she said too much.  
  
Zero looked disappointed.  
  
"Oh"  
  
Teela felt guilty for making him sad. At the same she didn't.  
  
"Look sir, don't take it personally, but I can promise you wouldn't like me very much anyway" she told him.  
  
She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm. She tried to wipe the images of Hiead flinging girls to the floor and turned to face him.  
  
"Really Enna, I suggest you let go this instant."  
  
"Why wouldn't I like you exactly? If you're going to do this I would like a reason."  
  
"You want a reason, you wouldn't like it."   
  
"At least show me your face. I'd like to know how the girl that was brave enough to turn me down looks?"  
  
Slowly Teela pulled off her hood, revealing her perfect features.  
  
"It's too bad the one who doesn't like me is the most beautiful one yet."  
  
Teela sighed, "Enna do you believe the war is the right thing?"  
  
He stepped away from her and sat on his bed.  
  
"I don't know if it is right. But it's all we can do."  
  
"You can try and make peace. It is not all you can do. There is always an option. You and them All of them chose to fight, instead of make peace. Me too. I am just as guilty. Being a big part of it. Having major influence and not using it. Not taking a stand against..." Teela stopped about a dozen words too late.  
  
She covered her mouth and looked at him, hoping he wouldn't catch on to what he was saying. He had though. Zero was staring at her wide eyed.  
  
"What major influence?" he asked.  
  
She didn't answer. He grabbed her shoulders and gently shook her.  
  
"What influence?"  
  
"I think I should leave."  
  
This time he let her go. She got up and left the room. Outside the door though were two guards.  
  
"Well hello Princess. It's so nice of you to visit our kingdom. We made up a special room for. Biggest and most luxurious cell in the dungeon without cell mates."  
  
Each one grabbed her arms and began to drag her off. She struggled, squirmed, kicked, and dragged, not getting free. As they carried he down stone steps she bumped and scraped her knees along the way. At the bottom another guard unlocked a cell and they threw her roughly inside it, re-locking it. She stood up and clutched the bars to stay up.  
  
"You'll never get away with this!" she shrieked.  
  
The guards just laughed before going back up leaving her alone in the dark. Teela did the only thing she could think of. She cried. Her father had been right. She was not ready for the world. She never expected it to be all warm and fuzzy. Teela knew better then that. She should have never left the safety of her palace walls. 


	5. Pissy Prince + Missing Princess = Hell

Kindness And Violence  
  
  
A/N: I feel real happy right now, and nothing can bring me down. Not even bad reviews. Anyway here's my fourth chapter of this story. Thanks for everyone who reviewed. Even Arauni. I read this about 5 times after I wrote it to make sure it was good. I changed the name of the kingdom too. It is now called the Kingdom Of Kami. I know what Kami means also. Anyway R&R Pwease.  
  
I'd like to dedicate this to CheviraLowe. Thanks for sticking by me and liking my stuff. Love your stories too!  
  
Go read her stuff, Goddess Verdict, Ruby-eyed Boy, For the heart of a princess, Untamable Destinies, Disposable Heroes, and It should have been me, along with all her other stories. All great!  
  
  
  
  
Hiead watched his father pace. He decided that it was a rather boring thing to watch. So had Kizna. She kept glancing at the clock. It was almost time to meet the milkman.  
  
"Father is there a reason you called me here? Or was it just to watch you walk back and forth?"  
  
Ikhny tried to suppress a giggle that arose in her throat. She almost succeeded, only making a small squeaking sound. Still it was too much. Koru and Hiead shot her a glare. She shrank back, hiding behind Kizna.   
  
"Hiead have you seen your sister at all, within the last three days?" Koru finally asked.  
  
The boy shook his head. Koru sighed, "then I have come to the conclusion that she has gone missing," he gave his son a grave look, "And I believe kidnapped."  
  
"Damn it! That stupid girl! How could she get kidnapped?!" Hiead ranted.  
  
He stormed out of the throne room, his four servants trailing behind. No one noticed when the last in line, Kizna, had slipped off. She had slipped through the kitchen door as she passed it. The milkman was already there waiting impatiently.   
  
"You're late," he informed her, pointlessly.  
  
"Sorry. It is a little hard to get away from an abusive son of a..." she didn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Got anything?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes actually, it appears the Princess is missing, and they believed that we kidnapped her. I'd warn Zero to be careful. Gner's on a rampage." He thanked her, gave her a smile, and left. Kizna slipped back with the others.  
  
Hiead threw open the door to Teela's room, frightening Leena. She got in a hasty bow before she was shoved back against the wall. (A/N: We all know that's Hiead's favorite pastime pushing people against the wall. **grin**)  
  
"Where is my sister?!" he demanded.  
  
"I... I don't know, sir."   
  
He slapped her and asked again, "Where the hell is my sister?! If you lie to me I will have you killed."  
  
"Really sir I have no clue."  
  
Hiead considered this a moment then let her go.  
  
"Sir, may I ask what you are planning, sir?" Wrecka asked  
  
"Yes. I plan to pay Zero a little visit. Two of you girls are coming. Decide this amongst yourselves." He left the room.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Saki saw Ikhny's eyes go wide and her flinch at the mentions of Zero's name. Ikhny then went over to Leena to see of she was okay.  
  
"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern though. It is not often that you find that around here." The blonde shot a glare to Saki.  
  
"She's a new girl, Leena. I'm sure after awhile she'll look after her own well-being, instead of the well-being of others." The redhead retorted, leaving the room and signaling the others to follow.  
  
Once outside with the door shut Saki took charge.  
  
"Hiead needs two of us to go on this mission with him. He obviously thinks Kami took the princess."  
  
"Do you think they did?" Kizna asked.  
  
"It does not matter what I think. He will no listen to me therefore my opinion is Irrelevant."  
  
"That's not true!" Ikhny exclaimed. All eyes turned to her.  
  
"All people are entitled to their opinions. It's a natural human right. If people no longer had an opinion of their own we would not be free individuals. We would be mindless puppets doing whatever someone said."  
  
Wrecka began to laugh, "Where have you been? You're a servant. You're not entitled to an opinion and you have to do what you are told to do. You are exactly everything you are against."  
  
Ikhny's eyes watered. She blushed at being so forward and took a step back so she was behind Kizna.  
  
"Is that truly what you believe? Everything you just said?" Saki asked.  
  
Ikhny nodded shyly.  
  
"Well then, you can tell the prince, your opinion since you and I are going with him."  
  
Her eyes widened. She couldn't go. She wasn't good with confrontation. And what if someone gave her away? She didn't want to think of what Hiead would do to her if he knew.  
  
"What?!" The other two girls exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, Ikhny isn't cut out for this kind of stuff. Take me. I love a good adventure." Kizna argued.  
  
"If she's not cut out for it, then she could get that way. And what a better way to practice." Kizna glared at her.  
  
Saki led Ikhny to the stables. Hiead was already there on a horse with two soldiers with him.   
  
"You know how to ride? Fast?"  
  
Ikhny nodded and Saki led out two horses. A black mare and a chestnut stallion.  
  
"This is Chloe. She's best with the new ones. Most cooperative. This guy her is Marlin. He's considered my horse." Saki explained.  
  
She showed Ikhny the supply house and the two girls readied the horses. Ikhny liked Chloe. She was a good horse. Obeyed without hesitation. She felt like it was the only friend she had made since she arrived.  
  
"You brought the crybaby?" Hiead raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes sir. I believe it might help to toughen her up a bit."  
  
Hiead nodded approvingly. Ikhny led her horse up to Saki.  
  
"I believe that was an opinion you just used with your prince," she said with all the bravery she could muster.  
  
They set out at a full gallop with a slightly aghast Saki. In no time they arrived at the Kingdom of Kami. Zero and a few of his soldiers were writing out there to greet them, with arms wide open. (A/N: Incase no one got that it was sarcasm.) Hiead swung off his horse.  
  
"Enna what did you do with my sister?!!" he snarled.  
  
"Sister? You have a sister?"  
  
"Yes and your people took her!"  
  
"No way! You're just using that as an excuse to attack us! I didn't even know you had a sister. So I couldn't have nabbed her."  
  
"If it is your wish to die Enna so be it. I will not lay a finger on you though until I have Teela back. So you can hand her over now and I'll kill you later. Or I could kill off your people slowly but surely. Your choice."  
  
Teela? Wasn't that the girl he had met a few days ago?  
  
While the two royals had been arguing, two of Zero's warriors had snuck around and had the two servant girls hostage. Saki was calm, acting like it didn't phase her. Ikhny was terrified, trembling and crying. Her shaking didn't help the matter of the knife pressed to her throat.  
  
One of the guys spoke, "Why don't you leave or we'll slit the girls throats."  
  
Hiead's soldiers went to draw their swords but he stopped them.  
  
"Go ahead. I care nothing for them. One I've become annoyed with over the years, and the other is a weakling."  
  
Zero clenched his fists. How is it someone could be so damned cold.  
  
"Let the girls go. They're just innocence caught up in all this."  
  
He gave Ikhny an encouraging, apologetic look, which did not go unnoticed by Saki. Hiead on the other hand was glaring daggers at Zero.  
  
"I'll be back Enna. Count on it. I'll fight to the death to get Teela back. Be prepared."  
  
He got back on the horse and galloped off, Ikhny and Saki behind him, and the two soldiers behind them.  
  
  
  
A/N: Did I say that Saki was a motherly figure? Well I lied. If you hadn't noticed she's pretty much a bitch. One reason for this chapter is to show that Hiead cares about people. In his own special way...  
  
Now at the beginning I said I was really happy and nothing could spoil it. I lied again. I am in the bitchiest mood right now. I'm a Buffy fan and I just got finished watching it. My favorite character just got shot in the chest. I don't know if she's dead, but I think she is because her lover goes all evil on everybody in the next episode. So that ruined all my happiness. Spent an hour crying over it. Anyway you don't need to hear about my personal issues. R&R. **notes that I didn't put the pwease. Too upset** By the way Aruani I lied. I didn't even proof read it at all. And I don't give a damn. 


	6. The Interrigation

Kindness And Violence  
  
A/N: chapter 5. Yay! First of all I think this chapter sucks. Warning: OOCness insues. I warned you. Oh and to Arauni I don't really care, I was just very bitchy and upset that night. Repeat OOCness insues. And thanks to all of those who tried to make me feel better about Tara. I appreciate it. R&R Pwease.  
P.S. Life's a bitch and then you die.  
  
  
  
Zero burst into the throne room and yanked his father up by the shirt.  
  
"Son, what's going on?" Azuma asked.  
  
"Do we have the Megami princess held captive?"  
  
"Zero..."  
  
"Do we or do we not have the Megami Princess held captive?"  
  
"Yes we do. She is being held in the isolated cell. What's the matter?"  
  
Zero let go of Azuma and straightened himself out. This must mean Teela really was a princess.  
  
"How come I was not informed of this?"  
  
"I didn't think you'd care. We..."  
  
"Why wouldn't I care! She's the princess. I think I should know if my worst enemy's sister is in our prisons. I was just out there making a fool of myself in front of Gner and his servant girls, saying I didn't have his sister! Do you know how stupid I must've sounded?!"  
  
Azuma was surprised at how angry his son was. It wasn't like him to be this way, to lose his temper. He'd have to keep the boy in his place.  
  
"Look, I am sorry you were not informed. But learn to control yourself. It was not that big of a deal. The girls to stubborn to answer questions anyway."  
  
Well she shouldn't, Zero thought. He ignored his father's look of disapproval as he left the room. He descended the steps to the isolated dungeon and lit a torch to light up the room. As soon as Teela notices him she lunged at the bars, snarling, "You!"  
  
"Look Tee..."  
  
"You bastard! You set me up! I hadn't even intended on coming here. You are just as bad as the rest of them!" She spat.  
  
Okay, he could tell she was pissed. Very, very pissed.  
  
"Look Teela, I'm sorry. When we talked the other day I had no idea you were the Megami Princess. In fact I didn't even know Megami had a princess. It was the guards that figured it out. They did not act on my authority."  
  
She considered this a moment and backed off a bit.  
  
"If you had known I was a princess what would you have done?"  
  
Zero sighed.   
  
"If I had known, I would've asked your intentions for being here."  
  
"And if I had said I had come to kill you all by myself?"  
  
"Then I would've tried to talk you out of it. And if that didn't work I would have you restrained."  
  
"And what if I had come to ask your hand in marriage so that there would be peace between our kingdoms?"  
  
"Well, I would seriously freak out for awhile. Then I'd consider it, weighing out the pros and cons."  
  
"And what would your answer be?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I haven't freaked out and considered my options yet."  
  
She smiled at his honesty, "And what if I had snuck out of my palace, hitched a ride in a hay wagon, and ended up here, it being the place the wagon stopped at. Then being mistaken for your servant, and having a conversation with you?"  
  
"Then we would probably be in the same predicament we're in now."  
  
"How did you figure out it was me in here?"  
  
"Your brother showed up, pissed as hell, ready to kill someone, demanding I return you. Wait, shouldn't I be asking you the questions, instead of you, me?"   
  
"Yes you probably should, but I started first."  
  
He laughed a little, "You know, you're not as bad as your brother. He's just a rotten bastard!"  
  
"Thank you for the compliment, but don't dis my brother in front of me."  
  
She gave him a smile, letting him know that she wasn't serious. "Really though, do you actually hate my brother?"  
  
"Yes. He hates me too."  
  
"That's not the point. The point is you hate him, because that is the way you were brought up. But you could choose not to hate him. I was brought up to hate you, but then I saw the person you really were and made my decision."  
  
"You don't hate me?"  
  
"No. You are a good person. Hiead is too, you know. He just shows his feelings differently. You can't judge a person until you know them."  
  
"So your saying Gner is not some violent bastard who cares only about himself. And he's really soft, cuddly, caring, and funny. And if I'd just give him a chance and see the person he is deep down then I'll realize he isn't such a bad person."  
  
Teela giggled, "Nah, Hiead really is a violent bastard who only cares about himself, his servants and me."  
  
Zero raised an eyebrow, "His servants? From what I saw he didn't give rats ass about them. Poor Ikhny scared out of her mind, and I can only imagine Kizna being dead for her temper, and..." He snapped his mouth shut a dozen words too late.  
  
"Was that a conversation we were having?" He asked, laughing nervously.  
  
"Uh uh Enna. Tell me what you know."  
  
He sighed. Kizna had always said he was a blabbermouth.  
  
"If I tell you, you can't tell that damned brother of yours."  
  
"If you didn't notice I'm locked up in a prison cell." She replied sardonically.  
  
"You actually thought I'd keep you here?" he laughed, "No I was planning on releasing you. There's no reason to keep you here."  
  
She gave him a grateful look and repeated her question, "What do you know?"  
  
"I wanted a heads up on whatever your plans were. So I sent over two of my servants to replace the ones that died over there."  
  
"You sent spies."  
  
"I guess you could say that. One of the girls your brother showed up with was one I sent."   
  
Teela nodded, "I won't tell. In fact I may even help out. Anything for this dreadful war to end."  
  
"I want the war to end just as much as you, Teela, I do." He sighed "It's not easy though."  
  
He took the key, unlocking the cell, and letting her out.  
  
"I know Zero, but the answer may be right in front of our noses. We have to try harder to find it. Maybe I'll see you again."  
  
He led her to the stables letting her borrow a horse. She thanked him and rode off into the sunset.  
  
  
  
A/N: Can we all say corny ending. Sorry about the sucky chapter. It's just more in depth on Teela and Zero's relationship. You know getting to know each other and stuff Oh well. R&R pwease. 


	7. Secrets Out

Kindness and Violence!  
  
1 By TeelaZainElmes  
  
  
  
A/N: Gomen nasai, I know it's been awhile since I've posted. I got busy reading other peoples great work. I like this chapter better then the last; it's a lot better. By the way Teela and Koru's relationship is strictly respect. They're overly polite to each other and everything.  
  
CheviraLowe: You're right about the language thing, but I'll probably screw up on the archaic (spelling?) usage and totally mess it up. Sanks for the suggestion though. I love ya'  
  
Also thanks to all of those who have reviewed and liked my story.  
  
  
  
Hiead leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest, watching amusedly as his sister explained herself to her father. She had arrived the night before. She had been told to wash up and everything before she presented herself.  
  
So here Teela was kneeling before her father in a gesture of respect.  
  
"Daughter, I was worried about you. Azuma's people did not hurt you did they?"  
  
"No father. I was not taken by their people."  
  
Koru did not like this. He did not want to believe that his beautiful young daughter would want to run away. She had to have been taken by the Kami.  
  
"What do you mean you weren't taken? Did you go willingly!" he roared.  
  
Teela stood up and fixed her father with a glare like none other.  
  
"No father. I took a walk. I snuck out. I'm tired of being cooped up inside this ludicrous place! You let Hiead do whatever he wants, but I have to obey your every command! I'm like a servant with fancy things! I just wanted to know what freedom was like." She finished softly.  
  
The two males' eyes widened in surprise at her outburst. It was unusual for her to be so forthright. Very unTeela-like.  
  
Koru sighed, "Teela, you are my daughter. I love you. If you feel there is something wrong you can tell me. Don't run away. I was worried about you."  
  
Teela swallowed and nodded, "I will take my leave of you now."  
  
Her false façade was back. She curtsied slightly and walked out, Hiead following.  
  
"Where did all that bravery come from. So did you actually meet Enna or was it a bunch of guards?" he asked mockingly.  
  
"I told you I was not kidnapped by Enna's people. I suggest you leave the subject alone dear brother, before I do to you what you do to your poor girls."  
  
Hiead's face contorted in rage. He clenched his fists, grit his teeth, and silently counted to twenty. All to keep from hitting his sister. Finally he smirked as he caught up with her again.  
  
"You know sis, when you keep repeating yourself people might catch onto the hidden meaning"  
  
"Well good for them. If they catch onto the hidden meaning that means they're smarter then you."  
  
She walked faster leaving him behind with a (insert dramatic music here) smile on his face. Only his sister could go head to head with him in a battle of wits and come out the winner.  
  
Saki watched as Kizna and Ikhny walked in the servants quarters. It's a large room with mats scattered on the ground for beds. There was always someone in there, usually more.  
  
The two new girls were talking quietly.  
  
"Hey Kizna, Ikhny." Wrecka greeted from her mat at Saki's feet.  
  
They waved at her.  
  
While everyone was busy talking idly amongst themselves Saki made her way over to them.  
  
"Hi Saki!" Kizna greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hello. Allecto may I speak to you. Alone," she eyed the cat-eared girl.  
  
"Um, okay."  
  
Ikhny followed her to the far corner of the room. Saki backed her against the wall and smirked.  
  
"I know your little secret."  
  
"S…Secret" Ikhny stuttered.  
  
"Don't play dumb! You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
"Rea…Really I have know idea wha… what your talking about.'  
  
Saki frowned, "Hn. You're braver than I thought. I was sure you'd crack. Well I'll have to get it out of you some way."  
  
She raised her hand and smacked the trembling girl across the face. Ikhny began to cry.  
  
"What in the name of all that is good did you just do?!" came a harsh cold voice.  
  
Saki froze. Literally stopped all movement except the widening of her eyes.  
  
"I will not have you beating up on other servants. Weaklings or not."  
  
Ikhny slid down the wall. Hiead twisted her arm around in a way that broke the bone. She let out a small cry of pain.  
  
"Go to the nurse, get that looked at. And don't ever touch another servant." He hissed threateningly in her ear.  
  
She quickly left cradling her broken arm. Hiead pulled Ikhny to her feet.  
  
"Come with me, My sister requests your presence."  
  
She nodded and followed him out wincing at the bruise that was beginning to form on her cheek.  
  
Th…thank you," she whispered.  
  
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was a meek little thing. Not very brave. Scared easily and cried a lot. He had never had a servant like her before.  
  
Everyone tried to remain tough around him. Like it never affected them when he'd hurt them. This girl would not sacrifice human feelings to please him though. He found himself admiring that. He quickly shook the thought out of his head.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way. I could still care less about what happens to you, but I don't believe that servants should be beating on other servants. I stick to that. Also Teela wants to talk to you."  
  
Ikhny allowed a smile to cross her face despite the situation.  
  
"It's good that you stick to what you believe in. That you don't let others sway your opinion."  
  
"To hell with what others think!"  
  
"My thoughts exactly. Oh sorry." She covered her mouth.  
  
"Sorry about what?"  
  
"Saki mentioned I should keep my opinions to myself."  
  
"Never! Always let it be known what you think. However if you were to suggest I do something differently then I prefer then you should keep it to yourself. Just never lose what makes you truly human."  
  
She looked up at him in surprise. As if realizing what just happened he glared and scowled at her while continuing to walk hastily to Teela's room.  
  
Teela opened the door when he was about to knock.  
  
"Took you long enough. I was just about to search for you."  
  
"Wow, your longest journey yet. To the other side of the palace."  
  
"At least I make long journeys by myself. I don't have to have a servant follow me around."  
  
"At least I don't have a suck up like blondie over there."  
  
"At least I have a real friend."  
  
"Sibling rivalry great source of entertainment," commented Leena to Ikhny.  
  
The two continued for another few minutes until Teela shut the door in his face and turned around with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Ikhny Allecto, I presume?"  
  
Ikhny nodded. Teela began to circle her looking her up and down.  
  
"Well I don't know if I would've chosen you for a spy mission, but I assume Zero knew what he was doing."  
  
Ikhny gaped, "How did you know?"  
  
Teela laughed a gentle melodic sound, "I lied. I really was captured by your people. Unbeknownst to Enna that is. When he learned about it he came and talked to me and let me out. He told me about you and your friend Kizna."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I decided I like Enna. He's not bad. So I'll help you out. If anyone give you trouble tell me and I'll do something about it. Also I might help you out with some information from time to time." She winked.  
  
"Well Saki Mimori suspects me and gave this bruise but your brother broker her arm."  
  
Leena scowled at the red head's mention, "I hate that girl. She thinks she's in charge of everyone."  
  
Ikhny and Teela nodded.  
  
"Your secret is safe with me. Go hang out with Kizna. Ja ne.  
  
  
  
A/N: the ending sucks, ne? First of all I know that Hiead was OOC at that one part with Ikhny. So if you bring it up in a review I'm gonna laugh at you for pointing out the obvious.  
  
What's with Ikhny getting beat up al the time? Poor girl. R&R Pwease! ^_^ 


	8. Can't Get Her Out Of My Mind

Kindness And Violence!  
  
By TeelaZainElmes!  
  
  
  
Velita: Teela forgot about me. How rude! I can't believe it. Well this is the next installment of her A/U ficcie. This takes place two months later She would like to thank anyone who reviewed and… Huh? How do I know what she wants? Cause I'm a telepath. Duh. Actually I'm her sister and I always know. **Grins evily** she doesn't own MK. And oh yes, to quote, "R&R Pwease! ^_^!" There.  
  
Teela: **is tied up and gagged glaring at Velita**  
  
Zero lounged his bedroom, bored. There were no battle plans, nothing big going on, and he was really bored. And boredom gave him time to think. Zero never liked thinking much. Especially now. He began to dread these times to think. Teela would always somehow drift into his thoughts.  
  
Her eyes always caught his attention. He heard somewhere that the eyes were, "the windows to the soul." With Teela, that was true. When he looked into her eyes he saw a strong passionate woman who truly hated this war. A girl trapped within her life longing to be free.  
  
When he had let her out of that cell he had a glimpse of that freedom.  
  
He sat up suddenly. He had to see her. She had plagued his mind for the last two months. He'd send message with the milkman asking her to meet him. By the creek. The peace spot.  
  
He glanced at the clock and groaned. He had three more hours before the milkman came. Then he got an idea. He'd go out riding. Yeah, go riding and bring Tressa to yak his ear off.  
  
Four days later….  
  
He was at the creek, feet dangling in the water. He hoped she would meet him. As if the fates had heard his prayer, the sound of a twig cracking caught his attention. He looked to the side to see Teela carefully making her way over to him.  
  
She was dressed in a simple blue dress and her green cloak. Her hair was done up in an elegant fashion of braids piled atop her head with some hanging down. To Zero she looked like a goddess.  
  
"You wanted see me your highness?" she said jokingly doing a little curtsey.  
  
He grinned at her.  
  
"Is there a reason?" she added.  
  
Her gaze strayed to the water. That gaze that gave away every emotion. Right now she pitied the world, and all it's creatures.  
  
"You don't have to feel sorry for them, you know."  
  
"W- Wh- What?" she stammered a bit startled.  
  
"You don't have to feel sorry for everyone."  
  
"Yes I do. They don't understand how awful this war really is. Pride keeps them going. Pride blinds them. Winning isn't everything. Someone should just give up to save lives. I pity them. Pity them for their foolish pride."  
  
"So you are against pride?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not against pride, but I don't believe that's what wars should be fought on."  
  
"That is what war is. It's how it gets started. One nation takes pride in itself and thinks it can beat up on all the other nations. That's what all wars are based upon, sadly enough."  
  
"That is why I pity them. They can't see what they're doing. That they're losing lives and loved ones for some foolish pride." She glared at the water.  
  
"You know, you seem to deep to be a princess."  
  
A small smile began to form, "I never asked to royalty. I was born into. I should be the heir to the throne though. I came first. But Hiead was a male and came into the world about five minutes after me. Beside I never showed an interest to rule. I'm perfectly with my brother taking over."  
  
"You and Gner are twins?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Wow! I mean you are both so different."  
  
"We made different choices, chose different paths."  
  
"Well, I like the way you turned out. Smart, nice, beautiful."  
  
Teela blushed slightly. "You aren't too bad yourself Enna. I expected you to be a monster like Hiead, but you're not. You are just the opposite. Kind, caring, easy going, cute."  
  
It was Zero's turn to blush. They sat there in silence for awhile. Just listening to the sounds of the water running.  
  
"I'd say yes, you know?"  
  
"Say yes to what?"  
  
"I thought about it. If you had offered to get married. I'd say yes. I want this war to end just as much as you do."  
  
Teela looked at him. He'd been staring at her intently the whole time he spoke.  
  
"Zero… That's sweet of you, but I wouldn't do that. I believe that everyone should marry someone they love. Arranged marriages are horrible."  
  
"World peace and true love, the most impossible ideals someone could have, yet the ones everyone wants."  
  
They both sighed.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" Teela asked.  
  
"I wish I knew. I guess it's up to the Fates to decide."  
  
"When in desperate need leave it up to the Goddesses and pray that they save you." (Did anyone catch that hidden meaning?)  
  
They stood up. Teela brushed herself off.  
  
"Hey uh Teela? Could I … You know, maybe talk to… you… again sometime? Like this?"  
  
"Sure! Same time next week?! Maybe we could make it a picnnic!" she sounded excited.  
  
And in her eyes he saw that freedom again. That freedom that he himself longed for her to have. And next to her newfound freedom was pure happiness.  
  
He grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, drawing her close to him. She shot him a quizzical look.  
  
"Teela I have a question."  
  
"Yes," she breathed.  
  
Night had begun to fall and the sky darkened. The birds and furry woodland creature ceased movement, almost as if they too wanted to hear the young prince's question.  
  
"Would it be terribly wrong if I were to kiss you?"  
  
"No"  
  
Her answer was hardly heard. Even as he leaned in and kissed her gently on her lips.  
  
Teela always thought herself a strong woman, but in his grasp she felt helpless. His lips against hers was so… right. The only thing she could do was respond with even more passion. His first kiss had been gentle, but she deepened it allowing her emotions to take over.  
  
Taking a deep breath when they pulled apart the princess was at a loss for what to do. Never in her life had she felt this way. She shivered slightly as he slid his arms around her waist and kissed her again. Always so gentle.  
  
The howl of a wolf somewhere could be heard, reminding Teela of the actual time.  
  
"Zero stop," she whispered.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No. I- I just have to get back. Ever since my disappearance I'm alowed to go outside, but only until the sun sets. I have to get back."  
  
"Oh"  
  
He let her go and she began to walk away. Suddenly she turned back and gave him one last kiss, before running back in the direction of Megami.  
  
Zero stared after her with a sigh. He'd gone and done it now. He had fallen in love with his enemy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Teela: Yay! Sorry about Vel, she hates it when she doesn't get enough attention. How was that. This chapter I had actually written differently, but I like lost the last two pages so I adlibbed and I think it turned out even better. Arigato Minna-san. R&R Pwease! ^_^ 


End file.
